plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Screen Door Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Screen Door Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |box title = Screen Door Zombie |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: This can't be hurt this turn. |flavor text = Little known fact: He carries a door to protect himself from solar radiation.}} Screen Door Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 4 /4 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability shields him for the turn he is revealed. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When revealed: This can't be hurt this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Little known fact: He carries a door to protect himself from solar radiation. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Despite being a more expensive version of , this zombie is able to destroy a tough plant with 4 health or less, and will live for the turn he is played, then acting like Drum Major on the next turn but without benefit from any tribes. You can also use this zombie to destroy a plant with 8 health or less, or to stall out Soul Patch as he does 4 damage on the turn when he is shielded, then 4 more damage the next turn. However, be careful as your opponent can play Shamrocket, , or Squash to destroy this zombie straight away. Against If you see a Hearty hero that plays a gravestone that costs 5 brains, chances are that it may be Screen Door Zombie. If you think you can predict him, try to play a plant with 5 so it is able to survive this turn. However, most plants cannot take two attacks from him, so be preapred to lose that plant. Since his ability cannot protect him from instant-kill cards, cards like Shamrocket can easily destroy him. Additionall, this zombie has the Gravestone trait, making him vulnerable to as well. Gallery ScreenDoorZombieStats.png|Screen Door Zombie's statistics ScreenDoorZombieCard.png|Screen Door Zombie's card ScreenDoorZombieCardImage.png|Screen Door Zombie's card image FrozenScreenDoorZombie.png|Screen Door Zombie frozen IMG_4024.png|Screen Door Zombie with his screen door damaged ScreenDoorZombieFrenzy.png|Screen Door Zombie with the Frenzy trait IMG_4256.png|Sugary Treat being used on Screen Door Zombie BESTCARD.png|A glitched Screen Door Zombie with Frenzy Trivia *He and are the only zombies to permanently change appearance when they are damaged. *He can be considered an upgrade of , as he has the same trait and ability as Trash Can Zombie, but has more strength and health, at a cost of more brains. **He is the second zombie that can be considered an upgrade of a zombie, the first being Rodeo Gargantuar, who can be considered an upgrade of Sumo Wrestler. See also * Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Shielded cards Category:Gravestone cards